


A Simple Misunderstanding

by SavoyPills



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Instagram Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavoyPills/pseuds/SavoyPills
Summary: I was going through instagram when one of the writing prompt pages I follow had posted the prompt "You're sitting at home, flipping through TV channels, you land on the news and put of curiosity, you watch. On the screen, it shows a picture of a wanted criminal who killed a town full of people, not far from where you live, you hear a knock and then answer it.When you open it, standing there is a person that fits the exact description of the murderer on the television.Before you even have a chance to scream, they walk in and lock the door behind them. They then turn to you and say, "I can explain..."And I opened the comments section of the post, thinking "this prompt might suit a supernatural fic" and then came across a comment asking if someone could please turn this into a supernatural fic with Dean Winchester. I was bored and decided to take up the task. Enjoy A :)





	A Simple Misunderstanding

It was a relaxing evening, you had finished work early and come home, making a cup of coffee and then settling into the familiar hug of beat-up leather sofa, a cracked and fading hand-me-down from your brother when he moved out of his old apartment. You had gladly taken it, not wanted to pay for a new one. However, there were a few sticky spots which you could never seem to clean away, god only knows what it could have been, being the party hard ex-frat boy that he was. But now was not the time to ponder mystery spots, now was the time for TV and take-out. Ordering a pizza on an app on your phone, you had some time to kill before dinner would arrive, and nothing was better for numbing your brain and unwinding than a good television show. Your television was rather aged, not quite as bad as the box TV’s with the curved grey screen, but still dated, dated enough to still show the static snowy scene when a channel was off-air or if it wasn’t connected properly. Surfing channels, there was nothing more than the garish dribble of cheesy dramas, dull chat shows or boring game panels. Eventually after several minutes of flicking through, you had settled on the news, there was a high possibility of it being mildly more interesting than anything else being aired that night.

"Absolutely shocking, our thoughts and prayers are with the students of Almont-ridge High and of course the victims and their families... in other news there has been a killing spree in the town of Breen, a family visiting relatives this morning were shocked to find almost half of the town slaughtered in the streets and the other half missing. Authorities are issuing this eye-witness sketch to every news station in the state, if you see this man, you are to call 911 immediately, he is to be considered armed and highly dangerous, under no circumstances should you approach him." The anchor-lady read out. You look at the sketch of the murderer quickly. Breen was only two towns over from you, and he could have gotten anywhere since then. That was sure to relax you after a stressful day of work. "Still more to come, at ten." The TV said before it changed to the weather. You certainly weren't going to watch that, instead heading the kitchen to put your now empty coffee cup in the dishwasher. Just as you had put it in and closed it, the doorbell rang frantically, presuming it was your pizza, you opened it without a second thought. 

It was not the pizza-man. It was a random guy, who looked like he had been through hell. He had a handsome but familiar face, however you soon realised where you had recognised him from. The news had shown a sketch of his face a mere five minutes ago, and without giving you a chance to scream bloody murder, he had barged into your home, locking the door behind him. You expected to die right then and there. But he made no move towards you.

"I can explain..." He said.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how long I will make this, but definitely longer than one smegging chapter


End file.
